The Name to Remember
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Jekyll won't allow Hyde to betray his love, so Hyde decides to take his frustrations out on the good doctor. Rated M for sexual content and NonCon. Jekyll/Hyde. Trust me, read it. Please R


**-This is based off of a performance of the show I saw recently and written for a dear friend of mine. Rated M for sexual content and NonCon. LaraRox102, we went public ;)-**

**The Name to Remember**

"No!" Henry exclaimed, barring the madman's way. "No, I will not let you see her again. I will not let your sins betray Emma!"

Hyde chuckled darkly. "As if you could stop me." He attempted to force his way through, snarling when he couldn't.

"Your desires must stay within you, Hyde," Henry said firmly. "I'm not letting you go, not this time."

In a usual circumstance, Hyde would have thrown the doctor aside and taken control despite the fuss he put up, potion or no. He had more power than him, infinitely more, and he controlled the both of them. But, if Jekyll wanted him to stay here so desperately, then he would show him what Hell he would make it for him.

He grinned at him, watching bravery –and naivety- play in his expression. "Alright, Jekyll," he said softly, advancing toward him, eyes hungry, "You want me here?" Henry, who had slowly been backing away, hit the stone wall of his laboratory, cornered. Hyde put his hands on either side of him, still grinning viciously. "Well, I'm right here."

"What are you doing?" Henry demanded, voice wavering slightly. The lunatic's smile remained, if possible growing wider.

"I am simply doing what you asked of me, Doctor." His face was directly in front of his, just a breath away. His voice rumbled as he spoke, making Jekyll shiver. "I'm keeping my desires within me."

Henry stared at him for a moment, shocked, horrified and repulsed. "What are you-?" Hyde cut him off, grabbing a handful of his hair and holding him fast as he crushed their lips together. Henry yelped, taken off guard by the sudden intrusion. He grunted and tried to push Hyde off of him, fighting hard. The maniac slammed his body against him, pinning him, leaving him no room to struggle.

"Stop!" Jekyll demanded, turning away from his kiss. "Stop it." Hyde laughed, still holding the death grip on his hair.

"Make a choice, Jekyll. Give me the girl, or give me yourself." Edward watched him, waiting, daring. Innocence sparkled in the young man's eyes, terrified of what would happen. Lechery…or this. He closed his eyes, resigned. He had no choice. Hyde grinned and threw him to the ground. He mercilessly kicked his ribs and chest, making Jekyll cry out in pain.

"No! GAHN! AH!" He cried, feeling the bruises already beginning to form. Hyde bent down and grabbed his throat, squeezing hard and using it to lift him off the ground and slam him back against the stone wall. The doctor gasped and coughed, blood on his lips.

"Now that took the fight right out of you, didn't it?" Hyde cackled. Henry gasped for air, his throat on fire from Hyde's hands. "That's what I thought."

He looked at him for a moment, face unreadable, listening to his frantic breaths. He slowly, almost gently, tugged his hair from the ponytail it was bound in, tangling his fingers in it once it had fallen. Henry shuddered, eyes still closed and turned his face to the wall. Edward took advantage of the exposed skin of his neck, lips biting and gnashing his skin, hands fevered as they touched the rest of him.

A tiny whimper passed the young man's lips as the lunatic touched him. "Shh," Hyde hissed, smiling devilishly. He pushed the coat from his shoulders, kissing his ear. "Relax, Doctor, and it won't hurt so much." Henry swallowed hard, looking into Edward's face, still scared. "Who knows," Hyde grabbed his waist, roughly thumbing his pelvis, "if you're good you may enjoy it." Jekyll keened against his will under the forceful touches. Edward grinned. "Good boy."

Henry felt pale fingers on his cheek, fisting his hair to keep him still. The buttons on his shirt came undone, his tie falling to the floor. Hyde kept his shoulders pinned with his own, exploring, clawing. The doctor gasped and whimpered, trembling. Hyde grinned, taking off the man's shirt. "You like it, don't you?" Jekyll frantically shook his head. Edward's smile never left, hard eyes locked with Henry's own watery ones. His skilled fingers traveled down his chest and back. Goosebumps rose on his pale flesh under his fingers.

"Stop it," Henry begged. Hyde gripped his hair in a violent grip, throwing his head back. "Please, stop this."

"You want me to stop, Doctor?" he snarled. "Then let me out. Let me see that woman."

"No."

Hyde threw him to the ground again, growling, eyes wild, bloodthirsty. Henry's head slammed on the stone, spinning the room, nauseating him. He was splayed out on the ground, leaving the lunatic time to climb on top of him. He held his throat, squeezing, infuriated. He backhanded him hard, only making his delirium worse.

"You stop this pointless fighting, you pathetic excuse of flesh. Stop resisting!" He snarled, face red. He squeezed harder, backhanding him mercilessly once more. Henry gasped, digging at Hyde's fingers. He only choked him harder, smirk twitching with delight as Jekyll struggled to breathe. "Stop," Hyde growled, voice inhuman. Henry finally stopped, breathing deep when his grip loosened but did not disappear.

Edward's hand moved to his hair, kissing him forcibly again, tongue parting his lips and ravaging every corner he could reach. He ripped his pants open, tearing them from his body, exposing him. Henry whimpered, not daring to move.

"If you want to keep this nobility and sinless sense you will allow me to have my way with you, won't you?" Henry nodded, swallowing. Hyde pulled his hair again, face just centimeters from his. "Then you lie here and take it, bitch."

He was suckling hard on his neck again, hands touching him everywhere. His nails raked down his sides as he prodded and pinched, bringing a blush to Henry's cheeks. The tears stayed stagnant in his eyes as he lie there, yelping and jerking, much to the madman's delight.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, seeing Jekyll's eyes searching for a way out. "Fighting while you're this vulnerable will only get you hurt." Henry's bare flesh trembled in on the frozen ground. Edward's hands went to his hips, lust in his stomach as he poured over the sea of pale skin. Rough probes touched a sensitive and innocent body. Henry gasped at the new sensations, jolting and shuddering, tiny moans passing his lips in something he never thought possible from this monster. Pleasure.

Edward smiled, excitement rolling through him. "How are you in control of this body?" He whispered, nails biting into the doctor's flesh. "You're so weak and powerless to me."

"Evil never wins," Henry gasped, voice weak. Hyde brought his lips to his ear, whispering in his rumbling voice,

"It looks like I'm winning now." He tongued in his ear, tiny mewling licks that made Henry shut his eyes and gasp. "You like it," Hyde accused, grinning. "You want this to happen, don't you? Something inside of you wants this…" His fingers traveled down his chest, tweaking a nipple. Jekyll gasped, shutting his eyes and moaning, back arcing slightly off the ground. Hyde laughed. "You see, being evil makes you feel alive, doesn't it?" The doctor didn't reply, merely moaned again. Edward pinched harder, turning the pleasure to pain almost instantly.

"AH!" Henry jumped, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Answer me!" Hyde snarled.

"Yehes!" He panted, shaking. Hyde's grip eased, lessening the pain.

"Do you feel alive, Doctor?" He teased.

"Yes," Henry hissed. Skilled fingers traveled up and down his ribs all the way to the curves of his backside, which he delved under, cupping them.

"Do you want me to keep going?" He shut his eyes, whimpering softly. The lunatic laughed and brought one hand to his hipbone, thumbing it and the skin surrounding it skillfully, touching him everywhere. Jekyll moaned and gasped, a thin sheen of sweat working over his body, cheeks pinked, tears he didn't understand in his eyes.

"Oh, oh, oh, not there," he whimpered as his own fingers lightly grazed the most sensitive of areas. "Not there, not there, oh, oh, OH!" Edward started stroking him, watching his face tense, his chest heave and his lips tremble. "Hyde, you, y-you, oh go-od…" He threw his head back, closing his eyes, mind torn.

"Yes, you want this. You don't want me to stop until you've gotten your release," Edward whispered. Henry shook his head.

"No, no, I don't want it, I do not!" He exclaimed. Hyde smiled, looking in his eyes, his own unyielding.

"That's not what you're telling me," He chortled, glancing down at the flesh in his hands. Jekyll hiccupped and squeezed his eyes closed, humiliated.

"I-I'm doing th-this for Emma!"

Hyde laughed, rubbing slightly faster, paying particular attention to the tip. "You still want this. You're showing me you want this. I can keep you like this for hours, you know. Keep you near release and never letting you have it." Henry shuddered.

"Do what you will t-t-to me," he gasped. "I-I refuse to g-give into a m-monster." Hyde sneered.

"Do you know what I hate, Dr. Jekyll?" He growled, taking a blade from his pocket. "Liars." He dug the knife into his thigh, grinning wildly when Jekyll screamed in pain. Hyde cut him off with a kiss. He bit down on his lip, hard, making it bleed. He cut his chest and his arm, making sure nothing would be seen later.

"GUHUHN, oh…no, stop it!"

"Tell the truth!" Hyde roared, cutting him again. Henry screamed once more. Edward slowly licked the blood from his chest, pushing his tongue into the wound, making his screams worse. He slapped him and choked him, pressing the knife to his tears to scare him. "Tell me, Henry, tell me what that primitive part of your mind wants. Tell me the truth. Tell me or I carry this on for weeks." His thumb circled his Adam's apple, waiting for an answer.

He shook almost violently underneath him. "Tell me and I'll give you what you want. I'll let you release, isn't that what you want?" He continued to shudder, tears of shame on his cheeks. He slapped him. "Answer me and I'll stop hurting you."

"I want this," he choked. Hyde's grin was smug.

"Beg me," he demanded, squeezing his throat a little. Dr. Jekyll shut his eyes, lips quivering as hard as he was, so ashamed.

"P-please," he trembled. "Let me release. D-do not torture me an-any longer. Please…" Edward smiled.

"Now there's a good boy," he growled. He threw the knife away, his hands now soft on his body. Henry was lost in a haze of pain and pleasure, every sensation amplified. But the pain had stopped, now being replaced with gentle touches. Hyde's hunger stayed, his arms wrapping around him, burying his face in his neck doing everything he could not to sink his teeth into him.

Jekyll shut his eyes, feeling the lunatic's gentle lips kissing sensitive skin, relieved. His own hands were stationary at his side, as they had been this entire time. Hyde was fighting himself, trying to contain himself. But the lust was becoming too much. The doctor's small moans and tiny whimpers weren't helping, only making it worse.

He bit him, digging his nails into his back. Henry cried out, surprised and despaired. His whole body had turned into one nerve, making every touch, bite and caress amplified in sensations. He keened, feeling the pleasure within the pain. Hyde continued suckling him, his hands gently stroking his sides.

"Please, please, Hyde, you said you'd let me-"

"All in good time, Doctor, all in good time." His hands were everywhere all at once, making Henry gasp, the pleasure and odd pain overwhelming him. He writhed underneath him, his recently neglected arousal aching. Edward laughed. "Eager, are we?"

"Please, it hurts…" He moaned. Edward's skilled hands went all the way to his hips, teasing, making Henry shudder. He gave a dry sob, wanting contact, wanting to get this over with. "Hyde, I'm begging you, _please_!"

The bedlam growled impatiently. He slapped him, taking a fistful of his hair. "Patience is a virtue, Doctor. I don't enjoy being rushed." He brought his hand to his backside with a hard _SMACK!_ leaving a violent handprint in his wake. Henry squealed, eyes shut tight, tears squeezing past.

Hyde laughed. "So pathetic. No wonder you keep bringing me out. You need me to survive, don't you?" Jekyll turned away, giving him no answer. The madman grinned. "That was all the answer I needed."

He pinned Henry's hands above his head, forcing his lips into a kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, plehease…"

"Shh…" He soothed. He pressed his hips to Jekyll's –whose breath caught in his throat- and started to move. Henry threw his head back, his dormant hands now clinging to his back, whimpers and moans escaping his throat. His cheeks were beet red, toes curling, breath quick and short. "Yes, you like it," he grunted.

The Doctor had never known feelings like this. His body jerked against his will, thighs trembling, noises passing his lips that he didn't know he was capable of. Hyde was enjoying himself, enjoying being able to overpower the young man so easily, and he wasn't even trying. "You're so _weak_," he hissed. Henry didn't reply. He continued to gasp and shake as Edward ground into him. Hyde's hand cupped his cheek again, fingers sliding into the crevice. Jekyll moaned aloud, shaking.

"Please, Hyde, yes," He choked. Hyde chuckled darkly, mouth next to his ear.

"And just think," he breathed. "You're doing all of this to yourself."

Henry was lost, unable to hear or comprehend what he was saying, not when he was this close, not when he was about to-

Something had been building inside of him, starting in the pit of his stomach and spreading through his entire body until he was sure he would burst. "Wh-what- Oh, oh, AHN!" He screamed, his vision white, back arced. Hyde's fingers raked down his back, muscles tense, barely making a sound.

"There," he gasped, "is that what you wanted?" Henry's eyes were closed, shameful tears on his cheeks, hair soaked and splayed out on the floor underneath him. Edward grinned.

"Now, here's what's going to happen," he whispered. "From now on you'll let me see the woman if I please. If you wish to be so noble again, then this is what will happen to you. Every night of your pathetic little life, whether Emma's there to share it or not. I don't think you want that, do you?"

"N-no," he gulped, not moving.

"Good boy."

And he was gone.

Henry opened his eyes and sat up, holding his hands to his chest. He gathered his clothes, shaking hard, still crying softly. He stood, using the wall as leverage to do so, pulling his trousers over his waist.

"_I will find the answer. I'll never desert you, I promise you this…till the day that I…_"

His voice broke into sobs as he slid down to his knees. Somewhere inside him, a dark laugh echoed through his bones.

**END**

**-Thank you very much. Please review.-**


End file.
